One Drunken Night
by Savannah Co
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse made a mistake. Now, she's jobless AND her boyfriend is in trouble. Eric Northman is the answer to her problems but will she accept his help if it's for a price she can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters.**

Sookie Stackhouse wasn't a damsel in distress, in fact many would say that she could basically rescue herself from anything that came her way. But what if she landed herself in a situation where two people are needed, would she go ahead and ask help from someone who can clearly erase her problems BUT! for a price.

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up that day with her back aching and her head pounding, but it didn't matter. She had to go to work. She knew that she couldn't waste a way a day worth of tips. She stood up from her bed, put on her pink silky smooth robe and headed for the shower. As she turned on the water, she smelled something odd, something that she usually didn't smell in an early morning like this.<p>

She let the hot water engulf her as she stood there thinking about her tiring day ahead. Sam would be opening Merlotte's in 2 hours, so she had time to cook herself some breakfast.  
>Wait! that's it! The smell that she couldn't understand was the smell of fresh bacon and eggs. But no one else lived in the house except her... An Intruder! She hurriedly dried herself and draped herself with a towel. If there was an intruder, why would they cook her breakfast? Sookie focused and let her telepathy run through her head. She could hear someone whistling. Its a man.<p>

She slowly and quietly creeped down her stairs and peeked in to see a man, putting scrambled eggs into two plates beside the freshly cooked bacon that was already there.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

The brunette haired man stood near the oven, he wasn't wearing a shirt. his blue jeans were so low, she could see his pelvis. Sookie focused herself and moved her eyes up to see a man simply smiling at her.

"Well good morning to you too Sookie," He smiled. He had expected that she wouldn't remember after all the drinks that she drank last night.

She was relieved to see that it was only her boyfriend, Bill.

"I'm guessing you don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

"Uhmm, no sorry. What did happen last night?" She asked as she poured herself some coffee and sat down.

"I don't know how but you ended up in Fangtasia last night, basically wasted out of your mind already. Eric told me to just let you sleep it out then bring you home when my shift ended," He answered to her as he took the two plates of food, handed her one and sat down beside her to take in his breakfast. Fangtasia was a bar over at Shreveport where Bill worked. It was also owned by a vampire named Eric who basically despised Sookie.

She looked at him while he ate spoonfuls.

"By the way, Just thought that you should know that we had a threesome with Eric last night." She dropped her fork loudly on the ground.

"WHAT?"

"I was making a joke! geez." He said as he laughed at her.

"That was not funny."

"It kind of was, Sookie."

"Minus the Eric, did we have sex last night?" She was embarassed to ask but she had to know.

"Yes we did." He turned around to see her stunned face as she tried to remember if he was telling the truth.

She knew with the look on her face that this time, he wasn't joking.

"You were fantastic by the way."

To hide her shame, Sookie started eating her breakfast. She tried to remember last night. What had she done to end up in a vampire bar of all places? It was coming back to her now, she had celebrated her 23rd birthday alone yesterday. As a gift, Sam let her have as much as she wanted to drink. She thought about how old she was turning and decided to visit her boyfriend. Thank god, she didn't do anything too dumb.

After sookie finished her breakfast and coffee, she went back upstairs to change into her Merlotte's uniform. She kissed Bill goodbye and walked to Merlotte's. She's been saving up to buy herself a car but she still needed a couple hundred bucks to pay for the cheapest car she could buy her in Bon Temps.

She pushed open the door and greeted her boss, Sam.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" Sam's face turned from anger to pity and sookie wondered why he was so mad at her.

"Its tuesday. My shift for tuesday is always early morning."

"I told you last night that you shouldn't come back here anymore."

"What? why? What have I done wrong?"

"Don't you remember what you did last night sooks?" He put the white towel he'd been using to clean the glasses on the table and went closer to me.

"I really don't. If I said anything harsh, I'm really sorry. You know how crazy I get when I'm drunk."

"I know sookie, but you were too wild last night. You hit and cut Andy with broken pieces of glass and he had to get sent to the hospital. It took 3 men to grab hold of you from attacking Mrs. Walter's children. You left right after that." He was rubbing his hands againest his temples now.

Sookie couldn't believe how violent she was last night. And wondered how she couldn't remember anything about it.

"I'm really sorry Sam. I promise I'll never drink at work ever again." She leaned in to hug Sam but he pushed her away.  
>"There's more sooks. I got stuck trying to convince the rest of the customers that you were really no harm at all. They didn't listen to me though, told me that if I kept you, they'd all leave and run me out of bussiness. I'm really sorry sooks. It's just business. I swear that I'll help you find another job." Sam rested his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. She couldn't blame Sam for what she did. Sam's doing the right thing by firing her.<p>

Sookie went out of merlotte's and ran home. She was jobless now. How stupid was she to do that? She was never the kind of person who was harmful to somebody. Was she really that kind of drunk?

She decided to take a warm bath. To just stay in the tub. Clear her head and think about what else she did last night.

After 30 minutes of soaking, Sookie's memory was better. She remembered going to work that night, Sam greeting her happy birthday. She even remembered lafayette had given her a birthday cupcake. She remembered smiling when she downed her first tequila shot thinking how the drink was now warming up her chest. She took 5 more shots, then 2 more then she downed another 3. So all in all, she had drank 11 shots of tequila. That was a lot! that's the most she ever drank her whole life. No wonder she couldn't remember anything.

Sookie stood up from the tub and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She was drying her legs when she felt a sharp pain.

"Ouch! what the hell is that? " She thought. She looked down and there it was, the wound that caused her to flinch. On her top left leg was a wound. Well two wounds, actually they were to round wounds on her inside thigh. She dropped her towel to look closer.

No, It can't be. She would never. She didn't.

On her thigh was a bite mark and not just any bite mark, It was a vampire bite. She covered her hands with her face and tried to remember. But the only image that came into her head was the face of Eric Northman.

* * *

><p>*Okay, so chapter 1 is kind of lame but I promise I'll make the next chapters more exciting now since chapter 2 is when eric comes. *<p>

** FEEDBACK PLEASE. GOOD AND BAD. XOXO**


	2. The First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the True Blood or Southern Vampire characters nor do I represent anyone in True Blood or HBO.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After her shower, sookie changed into a white knee length dress with red dots on it. She knew what she wanted to do and she waited for Bill to arrive. When Bill came in through the door, sookie was waiting for him. He smiled as he opened her arms to invite her to hug him. She smiled, ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

He loved it when sookie would be waiting for him after he finished his day job. He only had an hour to rest before he had to leave for Fangtasia. So tonight he decided to use it for something he would enjoy but, sookie had other plans.

As Bill started kissing her neck, sookie knew that she had to ask him now before they continue on.

"Uhmm Bill." She said as she lifted her head while bill was kissing her neck.

"Mhmm?" he answered.

"Can I go to Fangtasia with you today?" This got Bill's attention now. He stopped kissing her and looked up.

"Why would you wanna go there?"

"I.. uhm.. I wanna see Eric for a bit," the words tasted like vinegar coming out of her mouth but she knew that she had to say it.

Bill had a confused look on his face now, trying to understand why Sookie would want to talk to Eric.

"I know what you're thinking. I just need to run something by Eric."

"Alright then sookie. I'll drive you there. Give me sometime to change first then we'll head off to Fangtasia." Bill headed to his home, just a few minutes away from Sookie's to change. When he was done, he picked sookie up and they drove to Shreveport.

Sookie had been to Fangtasia twice and there had been three things that stuck her mind. One was how desperate the humans were to get bitten by a vamp. Second, was how every vamp looked at her like she was a piece of meat. And the third was Eric Northman. His long blond hair hung on the back of his as flawlessly as possible. And she would never forget how they first met...

*Flashback*

Sookie was standing near the bar as she waited for Bill to finish his night shift in Fangtasia. She was always intrigued by vampires but this bar scared her to death. Bill was taking a while so sookie decided to look around.

The small round tables were all over the middle of the room while there were larger booths on the corners. Sookie thought about how Bill first told her that he worked in a vamp bar. She was interested to find out but Bill never liked talking about it, especially about Eric.

But here Eric was, standing in front of her, wearing only a black tank top and black pants.

"Oh, you scared the bejeesus out of me." sookie said as she clutched her purse with one hand and her chest with the other.

"I apologize if I shocked you. I do not like humans wandering around my business. Who sent you?" Eric asked, his fangs now descending clearly into sight.

"Oh, I don't work for anyone. My name's Sookie Stackhouse. I'm Bill's girlfriend?"

"You seem unsure. Are you asking if I would like to change that?" Eric said walking around sookie, eye-ing her head to toe.

"No. You're not really my type." She said proudly, she knew challenging a vampire was dumb but something about Eric told her that she wasn't used to being challenged.

"Look Pam, we have a fighter."He said, Still eye-ing her. Sookie turned around and saw a strawberry blond woman across the room from her.

"Eric, behave now. I'm too tired to clean up this mess." A second later, Pam was standing right beside Sookie.

"Eric? You're Bill's boss?" Sookie asked, she was beginning to wonder if challenging him was the best idea.

"Yes I am. A pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it. His lips were cold as ice but Sookie felt her body warm up. There was something about this man that drew sookie to him. I kind of fatal attraction. She leaned closer to look into his eyes until Bill came out of the back door putting his jacket on.

"Sookie? I told you to wait in the car." He said, cautiously keeping his voice as calm as he can.

He was shocked and scared to see Sookie in the middle of Pam and Eric, with eric holding sookie's chin up with one hand.

The sound of Bill's voice snapped off the trance that she was in by looking into Eric's eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You took a while so I decided to check in on you." Sookie said as she composed herself again, moving to Bill to put her arm around his.

"Let's just go alright? Eric,Pam. I'll be heading off now."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then." Eric answered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both. Goodbye." Sookie said as she neared the door.

Eric smiled mischievously,"Not goodbye Ms. Stackhouse. Just until we meet again." Sookie held her gaze at him for a while before she went out the bar.

Eric headed for the door and mumbled," That meeting will be soon. very soon..."

SEND IN REVIEWS PLEASE. GOOD AND BAD. XOXO


	3. Fangtasia Entrance

Alright, before I start this chapter. Some questions that I should answer :) Yes, Bill is a human here, that's why Sookie could hear him whistling in his mind. Why, Eric dislikes Sookie is only through sookie's interpretation of his actions and how he appears to be so cold to her.

Thank you for everyone marking this as something they want to be updated in. I didn't expect anyone to read this. Thank you so much for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or represent any of True Blood or Southern Vampire or HBO. :)

* * *

><p>Here she was again, standing a few steps outside of Fangtasia. There was something about this place that just drew you in but told you to stay away at the same time. This was something Sookie knew she had to do, she had to know if Eric had anything to do with her wound.<p>

Bill locked the car doors and joined hands with sookie as they both entered Fangtasia. It was still just opening so no one was really there yet. Just Pam and a few workers who were moving tables around. Bill kissed Sookie telling her that he has to check up inventory first as he proceeds to the bartender's place.

Sookie goes to talk to Pam.

"Hey Pam, Is Eric in his office?"

"Oh hello there Sookie. He is but he's on the phone with someone at the moment." Unlike Eric, Pam and Sookie actually had a real friendship. Pam would visit Sookie in her house and they would talk. An unlikely friendship but Sookie enjoyed Pam's company since vampire's have no brain waves so Sookie didn't have to block out any thoughts.

"Oh, Can I see him later then?"

"Sure. I'll go and tell him you're here."

"Thanks Pam." Sookie decided to sit down for a while and talk to Bill while he wasn't busy yet serving people yet.

"So you never did tell me why you needed to see Eric." Bill said as he continued cleaning the shot glasses.

"Yesterday, when I got really drunk. Did I go over to Eric's office or anything?"

"I don't think so. Oh wait! Maybe you did because it was Eric who brought you over to me. He was holding your arm as he dragged you. So maybe you crashed his office." Bill said laughing.

"That. IS. NOT. Funny." Sookie said as she playfully hit Bill on the arm.

"Don't worry about it. Eric seemed to be in a good mood when he dropped you off to me so maybe you didn't do something really bad" Bill answered, clearly unaware that what he just said could be proof of what Sookie's been hoping didn't happen.

"Do you know what he's doing in there?" Sookie asked, trying to sneak a peek inside Eric's office.

"Why the sudden interest in Eric. Do I have to be jealous about this?" Bill smirked.

"Of course not. You know that you are the only one I love." Sookie said as she leaned as far as she can to kiss Bill.

* * *

><p>"This public display of affection is rather too human for me, don't you think Pam?" Eric said as he watched Sookie kissing Bill from across the bar.<p>

"Careful now Eric. You're beginning to sound jealous to me."

"Me? Jealous? Sookie has no important meaning to me."

"Well, I'm very hurt then."

Eric turned to his child, Pam, confused. " Why are you hurt?"

"Because I thought our bond was stronger than you lying to me about your rather odd and very human-like feelings for that one," She says pointing to Sookie, who was still giggling with Bill.

Eric, looks at where Pam is pointing to and begins to wonder why he seems so interested in Sookie.

* * *

><p>Sookie turned around and caught Eric and Pam standing just outside Eric's office, clearly watching her. She awkwardly walked up to them. She smiles at Pam, hoping Pam will understand that she would like to speak to Eric alone.<p>

Thankfully Pam does and decides to scold Taz ( the janitor) on his lazy working schedule.

"Sookie... What brings you here all the way from Bon Temps?" Eric walks to his chair and sits down, he puts his fingers together with his palms separated from each other.

Sookie closes the door behind her as she enters his office.

"I have something embarrassing to ask you."

"Fire away then." Eric watches Sookie closely as she walks up beside him. She lifts up her dress and for a moment, just a second, Eric doesn't know what it happening. He easily regains his composure and see's what Sookie is showing to him. A bite mark. A vampire bite mark.

"If your question is if that is a vampire bite mark, then I'll save you the trouble. Yes it is." Eric answers, looking at sookie with a sly grin.

Sookie takes a seat in a chair in front of Eric's desk.

"That isn't my question. My real question was if..."

But Eric speaks before her," If it is I who bit you."

Sookie waits for him to confirm or deny it but he says nothing.

"So is it?" She asks.

Eric stands up, goes to sookie and sits on the chair beside her, he moves closer just a few inches from Sookie's face, " If it was, how would you react? Would you ask me to do it

again?" Sookie feels his breathe and shivers at how even his voice makes her whole body tingle. She realizes that Eric has done this a million times with a million different

girls and she refuses to react the same way they all did.

She stands up and holds unto her purse, "Mr. Eric Northman, I would like you to answer my simple question please."

Eric looks at her and laughs, " A bit touchy then are you?"

Eric backs her into the wall, with his arm stretched right beside her face entrapping her," Yes, it was me." He moves in closer and speaks directly at her ear, " And you loved

it."

SEND IN REVIEWS PLEASE. GOOD AND BAD. XOXO

* * *

><p><em>do you guys like how it's going so far? I know my chapters are short but I'm still figuring out how this story will unfold so please be patient with me :) Please send in reviews and even advice on how this story continues. <em>

_Thank you again! Chapter 4 might be coming in a few days :)  
><em>


	4. Remember

Hey guys! I truly appreciate all your reviews and you putting me and this story in your favorites list. Like truly I love all of you guys :) Someone messaged me asking if I have a tumblr and I do! So if any of you wanna drop by my tumblr is : .com

Yes I do know my chapters are short. So I want you guys to choose alright so I'll know which you prefer. All you gotta do is send it through the reviews. Do you guys want short chapter like this but every 2 days or longer chapters like about 7,000 words the most but every week. So please message it! cause I know a couple of you want longer chapters :))

REVIEWS ARE LOVE, GOOD AND BAD :)

I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters. I do not represent HBO.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Eric leans in to kiss Sookie. She tries to push him away but eventually allows him in and kisses him back. His arms are all around her, she is pulling his neck down pulling him more into the kiss. She feels his chest againest hers and notices how hard it is. He is in the best shape possible, no wonder all the girls out there scream for his attention.

He loves running his hands through her hair and pulling her in to deepen the kiss that they are in. He realizes something he hasn't before. He has kissed plenty of women, hundreds even but he knew that Sookie was different. Her breathe was different and even her smell seemed less human than normal. He forgets the thought and focuses back into kissing her and showing her why his reputation preceedes him.

"Wait, no. This shouldn't be happening. I love Bill. I don't wanna cheat on him." Sookie pulls herself away.

"You don't have to. Break up with him." He says in between kisses, pulling her in again.

"Eric, I love Bill. I can't break up with him."

Eric sighs, "Love is so dull. Fine then. You've made me lose the mood anyway. Let's just continue to talk shall we?" Sookie was surprised at how easy Eric let go of her. She expected that he would continue to seduce her, but here he was sitting back down in his chair, waiting to listen to what she has to say.

Sookie sits herself back down, smoothing her hair. "Alright then, tell me what happened last night."

"If you say so. I was sitting here, talking to a client when you barged in my office..."

*Flashback style*

Sookie slams the door open, stunning Eric and his associate sitting opposite him, discussing about his expansion of the Fangtasia brand.

"Sookie, what are you doing here? Get out." Eric says, not even glancing at sookie.

"Why are you so mean to me? Why are you so mean to everyone huh? who made you king of Fangtasia?" She shouts, wobbling over to Eric.

Eric motions for his associate to leave the room. He stands up and holds sookie's face. Looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she says.

"You're intoxicated sookie."

"That's a funny word. Say it again!" She giggles.

Eric smiles at how childish sookie is being when he starts to smell something familiar. He quicky turns her around and see's the huge wound and blood coming out of sookie's head.

"Sookie, You're wounded." He starts to fight the urge to go closer to it.

"I am? I don't feel anything." She touches around her head then comes across the wound. She looks at her fingers now drenched in blood.

"Oh no. I think that I'd hit my head when I came over here" She mumbles, before she faints into Eric's arms.

"Sookie? Wake up." He says, gently tapping her face to try to let her gain consciousness.

Eric takes a closer look at the wound, it's deep. He knows what he must do and something tells him that this won't just end tonight. His fangs are out and he takes a bite at his arm. He slowly puts his arms on sookie's mouth, urging her drink it.

Sookie resists at first, but eventually starts holding his arms in place. Eric lets sookie lie down on his desk. He slowly looks at her, her soft legs and he knows he can't resist. He is Eric Northman after all.

Eric starts to kiss Sookie's neck, she seems to accept it based on her moans and how she moves her head up to let him kiss her more. Before Eric bites in, he hears sookie whisper, "Not there."

He smiles knowing that the other choice is more pleasurable anyways. He moves down to her thigh and bites in. She moans away her pain but later quiets down. He starts to drink. Her blood is delicious. There is something different about it. Something non-human.

* * *

><p>Eric knows that he must stop, but her blood is just so delicious. He feels her pulse lowering and forces himself to stop. He knows Sookie is much more interesting than Bill gives her credit for. He would have sookie someday. Someday soon he felt.<p>

Eric gave sookie a few minutes to rest and a few more sips from his arm. He decided to bring her over to Bill and was pleased that his bite mark would not be caught be Bill soon. How soon? He didn't want to know.

After Sookie's heartbeat was back to the average, Eric grabbed sookie up by the arm and put her arm around his neck.

"Sookie?" Bill said as he watched a clearly drunk sookie being dragged by his boss.

"Your girlfriend suddenly entered the room and disturbed me while I was reading papers. Finish your shift then take her home. This will no longer happen again or I will get Pam to make sure it doesn't." Eric said as he let sookie in the bar, and let her lay her head on the table.

Bill nodded and apologized to Eric on behalf of sookie's behavior. Eric walked back to his office but not before a couple of desperate girls basically begged eric to take them in his office now.

"please... I want you to bite me. Isn't that what you vampire people do?" said a blonde girl who was no more than 21. She wore a thin pink blouse and an above the knee skirt that fit tightly around her. She clearly did not know how in danger she was by being there.

"I have no time for your stupid games, child. Let go of me before I make sure you regret it." She let go of him immediatly, seeing his fangs come out. Her group of friends had dared her to come up to him because they had heard rumors of this man, Eric they called him, and his abilities in bed. They also said that if you allowed him to bite you, he would return the favor and let you drink his powerful blood. Eric knew that he could easily break this girl and also pleasure her but he was in no mood for that. He was too busy in his own head.

He was wondering how far Bill and sookie have gone, The idea of Bill and sookie having intercourse made him feel something, like his chest tightening.

"Pam!" Eric shouted.

Pam came right away, "What's wrong?" she said startled.

"There is something wrong with me." Clutching his chest.

"What is it?"

"I think that I may be ill. Fetch the witch doctor."

"Were you thinking of Sookie and Bill a while ago?" Pam said as she moved closer to Eric.

"Yes, but that does not have to do with anything."

"It has everything to do with it."

"Why are you talking about Pam?"

"I watched you as you dragged Sookie over to Bill and watched him. You have been a vampire for so long that you do not remember anymore." She laughed.

"Remember what? What are you talking about Pam?"

"You are jealous Eric."

"Jealous. That is impossible. I do not have feelings for that human. Much less do I care about whoever she feels for. She is not my lover." Eric said, lounging on his chair.

"Well then, I shall go contact the doctor." Pam left the office leaving Eric alone.

He thought about what Pam had said. It was impossible, but why did it strike a nerve in his head. He knew that he did not and will never feel love for a human.

He was not Jealous, he wasn't...

Was he?

* * *

><p><em>Alright. My main storyline hasn't even begun. I'm finding a way to insert the plot. I'm really sorry if it's getting so boring.<em>

_Chapter 5 will deal with Sookie discovering something that will change her life forever. And losing someone she needed at the moment._

Reviews please!_  
><em>


	5. Sookie is not well

Yes, I know that this one is so very short. I'm trying to build momentum. And I am sorry for the late update! I really suck! I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapters alright?

**I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters.**

**Please send in reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"So that's it, then. You saved me. But you decided to take a bite in return," Sookie said. She tried to remember as much as she could but her memory was still in-complete and foggy.

"I like to receive my payments up front." Eric nodded.

"And that's it? That's all that happened?" Sookie asked.

"Yes."

"I really don't know what to say. Should I be angry or happy? I'm confused." Sookie says standing up and looking around, then at Eric.

"Why are you confused? "

"Because I have this attraction for you, it's very strong. But now, I'm wondering if it is only because of blood or do " She says as she moves closer and leans in to eric.

"mhhhm Do you want to test it?" Eric says, pulling sookie's hand but she lets go and continue's talking.

"At the same time, I don't want to get involved with you. Almost everyone knows your reputation Eric. I, for one, do not wanna be part of that long list of women you've gotten bored after a while."

Eric stands up and grabs sookie's head. He kisses her passionately, " You are not like those women. Clearly, you see that I treat you different." He says, as he kisses her again.

Sookie pulls up Eric's shirt off. As Eric begins to un- button her dress.

"You know I'm cheating on Bill right by doing this." Sookie says, as Eric kisses her neck.

"Then I shall make it worth your while," He smiles.

"But you will no longer see him. Am I right?" Eric says in between kissing Sookie.

"I. I don't know. Bill and I are in a relationship. I love him, Eric"

"Do you not want to be with me? Do you not want to be my lover? I would stay true to you Sookie." Eric says as he looks down, sadly.

" Whether I love you or not, It is too soon. I want to be with someone I can spend the rest of my life with."

"But you can spend the rest of your life with me, It is, I, who can't spend the rest of my life with you."

"I don't want to talk about this now. Right now, I just wanna be with you." She says pulling Eric back into a kiss. The kiss is long and lingering, her warm breathe on his lips. He pulls her close, not wanting to let her go.

Suddenly, sookie stops, pushes Eric away and stares at him. She puts her hand in her mouth. Covering it.

"What's wrong?" Eric asks, as he stops too.

"I.. I.. I need to go to the bathroom," She says keeping her hand in her mouth.

"What? Right now?"

"I.." She covers her mouth before she can finish. Sookie runs out of the office. Eric stands there, dumbfounded. No woman has ever put the bathroom ahead over him. Sookie was really something different.

"Pam," He thinks calling out to her.

As quick as lightning, Pam comes in through the door and see's Eric half-naked.

"Oh, for god's sakes Eric. I have no time to have sex with you," She says.

"No, it is not that. Although that is not a bad idea," Eric smirks.

"I need you to check on sookie. She's in the bathroom." Eric says putting his shirt back on.

"Fine."

Pam heads over to the bathroom and opens the door. Sookie is in one of the cubicle's, barfing.

"I hate puke," She mumbles.

"Pam, is that you?" Sookie says weakly.

"Yes. Eric asked me to check on you." Pam open's the cubicle door and see's sookie sitting on the ground.

"I'm fine. The alcohol is my system must have wanted to go out already."

"Alright. I'll send over some towels so you can clean yourself and go to Eric's office right after."

"Thank you Pam." Sookie mentions.

"Yeah2x. Do not tell anyone of my kindness to you. I have a reputation." She says to sookie coldly, but gives sookie a tiny smile at the end for a second.

And true to Pam's word, someone sends in a few promotional Fangtasia towels. Sookie fixes herself up and gargles lots of water to take away any vomit smell in her mouth.

"I don't suppose they have promotional mouth wash." Sookie thinks.

After a few more touch-ups, Sookie comes back out of the bathroom and heads home.

She takes a cab and drags herself the front door as she grabs her keys from her purse and opens her door. Sookie thinks about how she basically cheated on Bill. But maybe it was just his blood in her system that made her act that way. Whether or not it was, Bill will not be hearing about this.

"Why did you leave? We were not finished." Someone behind her says. She quickly turns around and is surprised to see Eric standing with his arms put together.

"Oh jesus christ Eric, you scared me." she says putting her hand on her chest.

"You did not answer my question."

"I wasn't feeling well."

"You do not look any different."

"I think I have food poisoning." She says as she touches her stomach.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine. Why are you so concerned about me? The Eric I know, would never care about humans much less someone like me. So why are you doing this? Why do you care? Why me Eric?"

Eric looks at sookie at for a moment as if contemplating how to answer or even wonder what the answer is. Maybe he, himself didn't know why. No woman has made him this confused since he's become a vampire.

Eric comes closer to sookie, " I do not know the answer myself."

"So where does that leave me? Am I just an infatuation?"

He smiles, " You are definitely more than that sookie. But I am confused right now, I do not feel for humans."

"Do you feel for me?"

Eric stays quiet for a while before he answer, "It is more complicated than that. There is something about you that keeps me coming back. Something that I do not feel for humans or vampires alike. What is it about you sookie stackhouse that makes me feel like a human? You draw me back to my humanity," He says as he touches her hair and move it out her face.

Sookie leans closer to kiss Eric but he moves away.

"I must leave. Goodbye sookie stackhouse." And just like that, Eric is gone.

Sookie thinks about what has happened. She still loves Bill but she and Eric have this undeniable connection, something she can't seem or maybe doesn't even want to put aside. She contemplates if she should leave Bill because she is basically cheating on him. But Eric has not voiced out that he wants to be with her. Maybe she's just the flavor of the month.

Sookie goes in her house and heads to the kitchen.

As she thinks about Eric and Bill, she ruffles through the frig looking for something to calm her stomach. She grabs a jar of pickles and some strawberry ice cream. and some chocolate syrup. Sookie grabs a piece of pickle and and dips it in the chocolate syrup and took a bite, " Not bad." She nods. While eating the chocolate covered pickle, sookie also took spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream. She finished a whole bowl before she realizes what she did and what she ate.

"Oh no. Oh no... Oh no .. Oh no. Holy S***t. It can't be. Maybe I'm just having my period, yes that's why." She says covering her face with her hands. She was trying to convince herself of how normal it is but she can't so she pulls her cell out and calls Bill. He answers after a few rings.

"Sook, I'm kinda busy right now. Unless it's an emergency, just tell me when I come home."

"Bill, it's an emergency."

* * *

><p><em>I think you guys know why sookie is freaking out? <em>

_How do you think Bill will react to the news?_

Update is soon! I'm already in the middle of the next chapter so it might be done in the day after tomorrow.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. Send in what you think. All it takes is less than a minute. **_  
><em>


	6. News

Hey guys! So Chapter 6 is up! I'm really happy that I'm starting to enter the main plotline. And even more happy that you guys are still reading this lame fic that I'm making.

All of you should know how much I love each and every one of you crazy people!

**I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters.**

**EDIT: Yes, i kn  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Bill arrived in sookie's house just 30 minutes after she called him up. He didn't have a choice though since Sookie had refused to tell him on the phone and begged him to come over. He wondered why she seemed so frantic and odd when they spoke on the phone. He was hoping that this was just an effect from her "time of the month."

Sookie was nervous as she waited for Bill to arrive. She made up different scenarios in her head. The first was when she told Bill, he'd be so furious blaming her for ruining his life and future, the second was him being so happy that he realizes how in love with sookie he is and he proposed to her right on the spot. She didn't know how an engagement ring would pop up in that scenario but she still hoped for the latter. She planned her words carefully as to not shock Bill too much.

A knock on the door came and sookie ran to open it. She was greeted by a frantic Bill who stood outside, clearly sweating and nervous.

"So what is it? What's wrong? Did someone break in your house? Are you hurt?" Bill rattles on, taking a look at sookie.

"No. None of that. I'm fine," She sighs.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Bill." So much for planning of words, sookie thought.

Bill's mouth is left hanging, he tries to think about the best way to react but slips up instead and says, "are you keeping it?"

Sookie looks at bill in a horrible way," Of course I am. How could you ask something like that?"

"Wait, the last time we've had sex was last night. It's impossible that you'll see signs now. I'm pretty sure it takes awhile before the hormones kick in." Bill starts pacing the room. sookie sits down in the chair and see's how scared? or is it nervous? Bill is. She doesn't know how to do this. A child wasn't in her plan for a few years. Clearly, It wasn't in Bill's either.

"How is it again that you thought you were pregnant?" he asks her.

"When I was in Fangtasia, I threw up. I thought it was food poisoning at first or just an after effect of the alcohol I drank. But then when I came home, I started eating strawberry ice cream, pickles and chocolate syrup."

"At the same time?" Bill asks with a grossed out look.

Sookie nods, "Hannah, my classmate when I was younger got pregnant really young and she used to eat about the same stuff except she dipped her pickle in yogurt."

"So what do you wanna do?" Sookie asks bill.

"We should go to the doctor first. Just to make sure. But I just wanna know, I'm not accusing you of anything alright? So don't get mad but is it 100% sure that it's my child?"

"Of course it is." she says.

As Sookie says it, she feels a lump on her throat and thinks of Eric.

"Alright then. Tomorrow, I'll tell Eric that we're going to the doctor's and I'll bring you there."

"Why do you have to tell Eric?" She asks. Bill looks at her with a confused look.

"Eric has this rule to tell him if we leave for something. I don't know why exactly but no one questions Eric."

"hmmm.. Figures." She raise my shoulders.

"I just don't know how signs of pregnancy would show up so fast. Like it was magical."

Bill spent the night cuddling with Sookie, telling her his plans if it's a boy and if it's a girl and names for their future child. She fell asleep, happy knowing that he was going to be here and help her through this.

The father of her baby.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, She could get used to this.

* * *

><p>*2 weeks later*<p>

Bill woke up early to cook sookie some breakfast. He cracked a couple of eggs, fried some strips of bacon and poured a cup of orange juice. He properly assembles them on a wooden tray and brings it up to a still sleeping sookie.

"Honey." Bill whispers as he nudges sookie to wake up. Sookie slightly opens her eyes, but instead of completely waking up, sookie grabs the pillow beside her and uses it to cover her face.

"Sookie, come on. Wake up now. We'll be leaving for the doctor's in a while." He smiles, thinking how it is incredibly cute of sookie to be acting like a little girl when she wakes up.

"5 minutes!" Sookie complains.

"Alright. I'll give you 5 minutes but after that, you need to wake up,eat your breakfast then take a bath okay?"

"Alright. I promise. Now go away so I can sleep." She mumbles.

Bill laughs and leans down to kiss the sleeping sookie. He steps out of the room and takes out his cell. He dials the third number on his phone and the voice of a man answers.

"Fangtasia. Taz speaking," says the man. Taz is a human worker that Eric had hired to foresee everything during the day since Eric and Pam can't go out. He is a large man, with dark black hair. Taz is a person who always seems to wear a white shirt and black vest along with his tight leather pants.

"Taz, this is Bill. Eric told me to call him if I couldn't go there early today. I'm leaving with sookie to bring her to the doctor in an hour or so."

"What? Oh right right... Eric's at home. You want me to try to contact him?"

"Yeah. Doesn't Eric ask you to do it too? " Bill says, wondering why Eric only wanted him to do it.

"Uhh yeah sure he does. I'll call you back in a while okay? I'll try and wake Eric."

Taz ends Bill's call as he goes up to the bar and uses the phone under the table to dial Eric's house number.

"Yes? Pam speaking."

"Pam. This is Taz. Bill called. Eric told me to phone in if Bill calls during the day."

"Yes. I'll rise Eric." Taz waits for a couple of minutes before he hears a voice speak.

"Yes, What does this concern Taz?" Eric's voice echoes deeply through the phone.

"Bill called sir. He said he couldn't make it early today. He's going to bring stackhouse to the doctor."

"Doctor?" Eric asks, wondering what could be wrong with sookie. Eric hasn't seen sookie in two weeks. They last saw each other the night when she left early, leaving her and Eric's relationship still un-answered.

"Yes mr. northman sir. He said he was bringing sookie to the doctor."

"Taz, I need you to go to sookie's home right now. Follow them to the doctor. After they leave, find out why she's there," Taz nods and says yes as Eric explains to him what to do.

"And what if the doctor won't tell?" Taz knows what Eric will say but he needs a confirmation.

"You know what to do." Eric answers. Eric puts the phone down right away. He wonders what sookie is going to be doing in the doctor's. He will know soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that this is necessary Eric?" Pam asks as she sits beside Eric who is sitting on the red velvet couch of his home.<p>

"What is necessary?" Eric says, just coming out of this deep-thinking.

"What you are doing to sookie. And what you will do. When she finds out, she will never forgive you for it."

"Then she must not find out." He says as he leaves Pam and enter's back into his daylight sleep.

Pam sits there for a while, knowing that a few weeks or months from now, Eric will regret this exact conversation.

* * *

><p>Taz calls Bill back and bill anwers within the first few rings.<p>

"Taz?" Bill says.

"Yeah it's me. Eric says alright and asks you to come to work during the night shift tonight," Taz replies as he searches his pocket for his car keys.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as night falls. Bye Taz."

"See you later Bill," Taz says as he closes his cell phone and double checks everything before he heads out,leaves Fangtasia and drives to Bon Temps. He parks just far enough to be able to keep a close eye on sookie's home. Sookie and Bill haven't left as Bill's car is still outside of her house.

Unbeknownst to sookie, there was a man outside plainly waiting for her to leave the house. Sookie was busy taking a bath when as she was soaping herself up, she ran her hands to her stomach. She looked down and was surprised to see her stomach was already getting bigger. She comes out to the shower and looks at the mirror.

"Bill! Come here for a sec," She shouts.

"What's the matter?" Bill asks, as he enters her bathroom.

"Does my stomach look bigger?" She asks him showing him from the side angle of her body.

"Nope. I don't think so." He laughs.

"I know you're excited about this baby but I am pretty sure that the baby bump won't be seen until a few months. Just relax, we'll get there okay?" He says as he kisses her on the cheek and tells her to dry off and change.

_*To be Continued*_

* * *

><p>I know, you hate me! :) But I needed to cut it somewhere :) Shorter chapters are more exciting for me. That way you won't get bored reading right?<p>

**Just a clue to you guys who want to know what happens next: **Read this chapter carefully, there is a hint here that will show up in the next chapters! :

Au revoir my readers!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

**EDIT: Yes, I know that the whole Eric and Pam awake in the day is kind of off. But remember during the last episode of True blood, Eric,Russell and Pam were awake during the day so just think of it like that. And Pam and Eric are in Eric's home so let's just assume that his house is specially made for protection againest the sun's UV rays  
><strong>


	7. Doctor's Appointment

hey guys! Oh, I know you guys don't want me to apologize but really, this was like the longest that I haven't updated and I'm sorry. I was so focused in the storyline that I forgot to update here and when I wanted to, my internet broke. It totally sucked! Anyways, I'm starting to enter the main plot so I hope you guys enjoy this!

**I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters. Nor do I represent David Tennant though I love him :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

20 minutes passed until Sookie was finally dressed and ready to go. Bill was downstairs, reading a newspaper when Sookie walked down.

"Ready to go babe?" Bill says.

"Uh-huh." She nods as she walks down and heads to the mirror to take one final look at herself before they're ready to go.

Bill put his newspaper down and holds Sookie's hand as he leads her to his car.

The office of Dr. Tennant was a bit far from sookie's house. Bon Temps was a tiny town and they've only needed one doctor. Sure, there were a couple that came and went but the citizens of this small town had always gone and only wanted to go to Dr. Tennant.

Dr. Tennant grew up in Bon Temps himself. He wasn't the smartest in his class, he had just enough to pass college to become a doctor but he sure had an appeal that drew almost everyone in. He not only had the love of the women but the respect of the men. No one really knew what it was about David that made everybody love him, but whatever it was, he had it BAD. David had short, cropped brown hair and a charming smile. He had deep brown eyes and he wasn't short or tall. Just average enough. He was, by anyone's standards, very, very handsome. That's why everyone wanted to be his patient, because Dr. Tennant gave you the feeling of safety, that nothing could go wrong.

Sookie and Bill arrived in Doctor Tennant's office at 3 pm after almost an hour of a drive. Bill went up to the nurse behind the white marble counter, seen posted the the left as they entered the doctor's office.

"Hey. uhmm, appointment for stackhouse?" The nurse smiles at Bill, goes to a large white file cabinet behind her as she looks for sookie's files. Once she finds it, she takes it out and open it to check Sookie's records.

"So this will be your second visit right? You know that during the first trimester, the doctor visit's are only supposed to be once a month." The nurse says as she fills up sookie's details on a chart.

"I know, but after the first visit with Dr. Chester, sookie really wanted to meet Dr. Tennant." Bill says, looking over at Sookie who was sitting across the room reading a baby magazine.

Just a day after sookie had told him that she was pregnant, Bill booked a doctor's appointment at the best doctor in Shreveport so that in case Sookie would give birth at night, Bill would be near as he worked in Fangtasia. But sookie hated Dr. Chester when she had her first appointment. Just 15 minutes in the room, sookie walked out shouting to the doctor that 'he didn't know a single damn thing'. When Bill asked her what happened the ride home, Sookie told him that when she asked the doctor questions, he got annoyed than basically called her a whore for getting knocked up before she got married. So sookie demanded bill to find another great doctor.

Thankfully, one of Dr. Tennant's patients gave birth early which opened up a slot for sookie and her baby.

So here they are now, waiting for Dr. Tennant to finish up with his last patient. Sookie's heard great things about Dr. Tennant, how he charms all his patients and his record is great in Bon Temps.

"The doctor's ready to see you now, Mr. and Mrs. Compton," The nurse says as she stands up to lead them to the door.

"Oh no, we're not married," Sookie giggles awkwardly.

"Oh, Sorry. Well, you make a beautiful couple, if it matters" She smiles as she opens the door and gives the doctor, who's back is still facing them, sookie's records.

"Alrighty then. Let's see. Ms. Sookie Stackhouse is it? I'm David Tennant. Just call me Doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you," He says, as he turns around to face them.

And for about a couple of seconds, Dr. Tennant stares at sookie stackhouse in shock or awe. For sookie, she wasn't really sure.

"Are you okay doctor?" Sookie asks.

Dr. Tennant snaps out of his staring, then walks up to sookie.

"May I touch?" He asks, looking at her stomach.

"Uhmm sure," Sookie says as she lifts her blouse up high enough to show her stomach.

The doctor slowly, as if it was a ticking time bomb, touchs her stomach. The palm of his hand directly in front of her bellybutton.

"Wow. you're hand is really hot doctor." Sookie says as she feels the heat radiating from the doctor's hand.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. What a beautiful phenonmenon." The doctor says lifting his hand off her stomach then mumbling and jotting down words in his pad.

"Is that good?" sookie asks.

"Let's see. Alright, here's your gown. change into it, back there. Then we'll see what's going on, alright?" The doctor says as he washes his hands again and wipes it dry.

"So how long has she been pregnant?"

"Two weeks."

"No. That's impossible." Dr. Tennant laughs, thinking that Bill is joking around with him.

"But I'm not kidding Doc, Sookie's been pregnant for only two weeks."

"But the size of her stomach is for 3 months already. Has she been eating a lot?"

"Nope. Nothing out of the normal."

"Huh, is that so."

After the check-up had finished, Bill told sookie he'll be sitting in the waiting room after he pays. Sookie takes off her gown and puts back on her regular clothes.

"Sooke." Dr. Tennant says, just before sookie starts to go out.

"Yeah Doc?"

"I need to have a word with you."

"Is something wrong?

"I need to ask you a couple more questions."

"Do you have vampire acquintances?"

"Yes."

"And do they seem attracted to you, as if you are drawing them in."

"Uhmm, what the hell does this have to do with my baby doctor?"

Dr. Tennant looks at sookie for a while then begins laughing really loud. He stands up, goes in front of sookie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you Doc?"

"You've done the impossible ms. sookie stackhouse. I never thought it could happen. I mean, I've heard myths about it but not once of my life here on earth have I seen something as MAGNIFICENT as this."

"Doctor Tennant. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are pregnant-" He starts saying but sookie answers early.

"Yes, I know I am. That's why I'm in your fucking office." She answers to him. He moves his head side to side motioning a 'no'.

"No, wait2x. Let me finish what I'm going to say. You are pregnant with a baby hybrid." He smiles as he hugs sookie tight, as if giving her good news.

"Are you kidding me? If you're drunk or high, I swear to God I will report you."

"This baby is the answer to everything."

"Why are you calling it a hybrid? Are you saying it's some half-human half-animal shit?" Sookie says as she puts her hand on her stomach.

"What? You do know that you are part-fae right?" he asks, the smile coming off from his face as he realizes that Sookie has no idea of her blood lineage.

"Fae? As if like a fairy? That is so fucking lame, why would I be part fairy?" She asks, now thinking that maybe her telepathic gift is an effect of her "fairy" blood.

"Yes. I knew it as soon as I saw you. One fae can easily distinguish a part-fae in a room full of humans. You are definitely part fae." He smiles as he shows her the palm of his hand and a glowing light shines on top of it, radiating the whole room. He moves his hand near her as he motions for her to do the same with her hand. Sookie lifts both her hands up, palms facing toward her as David moves the light to her palm. He slowly, moves his hand away and sookie is shocked to see, the light is staying her in the end.

"Well, call me insane." She laughs as she tries to light up her other palm. It takes a couple of tries but soon enough a weak light starts to glow off her hand.

"Vampire exist. What makes you think that the rest of us don't?" He smirks.

* * *

><p>Alright? So how was it? Did I make sookie's fae bloodline good or was it lame the way it happened.<p>

Oh btw, if you know David Tennant then I'm pretty sure that your either really happy or really mad :o

**REVIEWS PLEASE GUYS!**


	8. Tell me what's wrong

I have the obsession of writing really short chapters for this fanfic but you guys still love me right? :

I know I haven't updated in a while but my school just started and I am still a senior so I gotta focus a bit :) I will continue writing though

8 more days till True Blood Season 4! I'm so excited ERIC AND SOOKIE OTP!

Let's begin?

**I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"This is amazing. Oh, I want to ask. Do all part-fairies have telepathy?" She asks.

"No, I'm afraid not. That is a gift that you are supernaturally blessed with." He smiles as they hug to say goodbye.

"I will see you again soon Sookie Stackhouse. We have much to talk about. Please take care of yourself and this baby. You have yet to know how important she is."

"She?" sookie grins as she hears the gender of her baby.

"Yes. Since this child is of a vampire-fairy lineage, it is growing in a supernatural rate. This child will be fully developed before the ordinary 9 human months."

"But I don't get it David, how could I be pregnant with a vamp kid? I thought vampires can't procreate cause they're like dead,"

"Well yes, Vampire cannot procreate with humans but since you have fae blood in you, you are a special rare case."

"Aren't there like other fairies aside from us here on Earth? Why would it be rare?"

"Well, one reason is that not many fairies visit here on earth anymore and when they do, they don't stay for long. A second is that since, vampires are so attracted to the fae blood, they usually end up killing a fae if they encounter one much more, drink and have sex with one."

She nods as he explains why her case is rare. It was true though, why would a vamp want to stop drinking from a fae if his/her blood is so delicious and intoxicating. Oh god, she thought as she remembered the exact details. She remembered Eric. Eric is the only vampire that she's been involved with and he had lied to her when she asked if they had sex.

She has to tell him about it.

But wait... If he finds out she is part-fairy, what if he'd grab her and drink her dry. David had told her that many vampires believe that fairies are extinct already and that fairy blood is the most delicious blood that a vampire could drink. Vampires are all drawn to the smell of fairy blood to the point of being drawn in againest their will.

So maybe that was why Eric was so infatuated with Sookie, because of her fairy blood and not because he had feelings for her, sookie thought.

"Goodbye Doc." She says, as she's standing by the door with her hand on the knob.

"See you soon sookie." He smiles. Sookie opens the door and heads out of the room.

David quickly takes his phone out and dials a phone number. A voice answers after a few rings.

"Why do you call?" says the voice.

"I have something to talk to you about. Something that I'm sure you'll be interested to listen to. We'll talk in the usual spot? Alright. See you soon." David says while he is fixinng the things in his office. He puts down his phone as he ends the call.

"Who sent you?" David says as he ruffles into his paperwork, without even glancing at the large man standing in his office.

"How did you know I was standing here?" says Taz, who just entered the doctor's office without a single sound.

"I'm special." He says, turning around and winking at Taz.

"My boss wants to know the reason for your latest client's visit."

"Oh, are you talking about sookie stackhouse? Great girl isn't she? Such a darling." David says as he fixes his office papers together, putting them in order.

"So why was she here?"

"Oooooooh, that's a dozzy. I'm afraid thats a doctor-patient confidential thing. A bit annoying those paper thingies aren't they?" David laughs. But just in the corner of his eye, he catches Taz putting his hand in his back pocket and reaching for something.

"Oh! Well then, you don't have to get your gun out." David sighs, as if he's done this a million times.

Taz looks confused," What? How'd you know that I was gonna get my gun."

"Lucky guess?" David jokes around.

Taz looks at the laughing David and starts to feel the anger rising.

"Alright. I'm not here to joke around. My boss needs to know why sookie stackhouse decided to go to the doctor."

"Can I ask who your boss is?"

"Mr. Eric Northman."

"Oh, Is he that tall fella who owns Fangtasia?" David says grinning. Even he knows who Eric Northman is.

"Yes he is. Now, Sookie Stackhouse's sickness?"

"Oh yess. She isn't sick. She's pregnant."

"Pregnant? Hmmm, interesting." Taz answers but he knows that Mr. Northman would not like this.

"So I've given you what you need. Please exit my office."

"Well, the problem here is that you know who my boss is and Mr. Northman does NOT like loose ends." Taz says as he comes closes and throws a great heavy punch on David. David crashes down to the floor. He touches the bottom of his lip and see's his blood.

"Oh No. You didn't just make me shed blood. You will regret this Taz."

"How'd you know my..." Taz asked confusedly but before he could finish his question, he sees david mumbling words under his breath.

"What are you doing man?" Taz says as he crumples to the ground. Taz feels his head pounding away, like a major headache. He feels blood coming out of his nose.

"You've messed with the wrong fairy dude," David says as he continues to mumble words under his breathe, a spell.

"What's happening to me?" Taz is flat of the ground now as David strengthens his spell and sends sharp pains all over Taz body.

"Ouch! STOP. PLEASE. STOP." He begs David.

And in the next second, the pain dissapears. Taz looks up at David, who is looking at him intensely as if contemplating whether to kill him or not. Taz can't believe how he who is twice David's size is the one on the ground right now.

"You have 10 minutes to GET OUT OF MY OFFICE." Taz takes no time to relax. He gets up but he doesn't not run. Taz leans down and for a second, David doesn't see what he doing before it's too late. Taz took a sharp long knife and as fast as he could, throws it at David's heart. David moves away but the knife still manages to hit him in his stomach area, below his ribcage. David falls down in pain as he shouts.

Taz runs away as fast as he can and drives immediatly to Shreveport. It's almost 8 pm by the time he arrives at Fantasia. He turns off the engine, and steps out of his truck. He slams the door shut as he's in a hurry.

Pam is standing at the entrance, wearing a tight black lether dress with a red bow tied to her neck.

"Where have you been?"

"Doing what Sheriff has ordered."

"And? What did you find? What is wrong with my dear friend Sookie." Of course, she means 'dear' sarcastically and Taz knows that. Taz does not stop to answer her.

He continues to go on his way and enters Fangtasia. He knows that his allegiance is to Eric and it is Eric he will inform. Pam follows him in as they both enter the office of Eric Northman.

As Taz and Pam enter his office, Eric looks up to them as he was just checking a few papers.

"I am busy right now." He says as he continues reading again but Taz starts to speak.

"Sheriff, It concerns *cough* sookie stackhouse."

Her name grabs Eric's attention. He drops the papers right away and manages to put them all in order and stacks them of the top left side of his table.

"What have you learned?"

"She is not dying." He says nervously, Taz is trying to find a way to tell Eric w/o infuriating him but this does not work as Eric is growing with anxious impatience.

"Then what?"

"She is pregnant sheriff."

Eric stands up right away, the shock and anger clealrly shown in his face. His fangs are out as he growls and leaves as quick as a blink of an eye. One moment he's in the room and the next he's gone.

Pam and Taz are left standing.

Suddenly, Pam starts laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"Why aren't you laughing? I've been alive for hundreds of years and that still fucking shocked me. This is getting good," she says as she walks away from Taz and returns to her job by the door.

* * *

><p>How will Eric react now that he's heard that Sookie is pregnant?<p>

_Will he do something he will soon regret?_

You gotta wait and see! If you want me to update faster, **REVIEWS** sure inspire me!

REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND MUCH APPRECIATED. THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Confrontation

Hi there! Did everyone enjoy the first two episodes of True Blood Season 4? I know I did. Is it just me or did everyone get 10x hotter? Anyways, as always I apologize for the late and very short chapter but you know me, I'm lame that way. I hope you guys enjoy this Eric/Sookie centric chapter.

I love you guys!

**I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters.**

Chapter 9

Sookie had just finished brushing her hair after long warm shower when she stepped out of the bathroom as she heard loud tapping sounds. She's surprised to see a floating Eric Northman outside her window.

Sookie looks at the window and see's that it cracked. She opens the window and sticks her head out.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now Eric and you better pay for this because your tapping cracked my window." She says, shouting angrily at a calm emotionless looking Eric.

"I will pay for your window. Please invite me in Sookie." He answers, his calm but very low.

"Come in," She quickly says without even a pause to think about letting this man, who could easily kill her, in. She wonders why she didnt think about it, not even for a second. Sookie relaxes as she remembers that she can always rescind the invitation.

Eric nods as a thank you. He does not enter through the window. He flies down and uses the front door, to Sookie's happiness. She didn't think it would be very entertaining watching him squish himself to go through the window.

In the next second, Eric is standing by the door with his arms on his side and his hands in the form of fists. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans that was too tight and surely emphasized the presence of his manhood.

Sookie looks at him for a while before the idea dawns on her on why he's visiting, "How the fuck did you know?"

"One of my workers informed me, not half an hour ago." Eric answers as he walks up to sookie, leans down and kisses sookie softly on the lips. Sookie gives in just a bit as she kisses him back.

He moves in slowly as if he's never done it and hugs sookie tight. She puts her hands on his back as she hugs him too. Her head rests on his chest and through the thin cloth, she feels his muscles move as he pulls her closer, as close as he can.

"Are you mad?"

"I am furious but right now, I just miss you."

Sookie can't help but smile at him, how pure his words sound. How clear his intentions are of her. She starts to wonder when she should tell him that the baby's is not Bill's. It was Vampire and Fae, that was what David said. It must be Eric's. It can only be Eric's child. Sookie tells herself that now is not the right time. A kind of news like that will ruin this one in a million good moment they have with each other.

Suddenly sookie realizes something. She moves away from Eric. "Did you have me followed?"

Eric's surprise that Sookie knows how Eric thinks registers on his face but it quickly fades as he enters her room, walking around it.

"So? Are you gonna answer me or what?"

"You have no fucking right. Whatever I do and wherever I go is my fucking business." She says, increasing the loudness of her voice. It catches Eric's attention as he goes to her and pins her on the wall as he stares as her.

"OUCH! Eric, that really hurt."

"Do you like making me suffer sookie? Does it please you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Eric. I'm really tired right now, I need to rest."

"You know what I'm talking about? You are mine. My lover. MINE."

Sookie's angry now as she pulls her arms away from Eric who's been pinning her on the wall.

"I am not anybody's. You are not my boyfriend and the last time I checked, the only person closest to being called my lover is Bill."

"You do not love this BOY. You and I, we have something. It may not be like other relationships that you've had but this relationship we have is not defined by your human standards." He sighed before he continued, " Sookie, you are the only person I would think of saving. Someone I would risk important things for. And tha feeling is new to me. I do not like someone I have that with, sharing it with a human. "

"THAT'S IT. BILL IS HUMAN. I can grow old with him. Life doesn't need to be difficult. He loves me. He wants this life.I DO NOT WANT a husband who will spend more time with his bar than his wife."

"I can provide for you too. I have money. I can give you everything you want. Bill can not."

"Can you give me the rest of your life?" she asks softly clearly knowing the effect that this has on Eric. She starts to regret it but it's too late, Eric hears it. And once he hears it, his face twists in pain.

"You do not know how much pain you've caused me by speaking of that, sookie."

"Eric..I..I didn't mean to.." She whispers.

"Yes you did. You say that you love Bill but look at what you are doing now. You're here with me, loving me. You love me. Do you not?"

"Its a bit more complicated than that." She sighs.

"No, it is not. That is the problem with you humans, you overcomplicate everything when you can simply choose to be happy. But you are too stuck with the darkness to let yourself have that. I want you, to see you everyday. I will not accept otherwise."

"Well, you aren't the only one who decides that Eric. I have a say in this too. Things are different now, Women have a say in things."

"Life was much easier when all they did was cook and birth your children." Eric says sitting down on the side of Sookie's bed. Sookie follows and sits beside him.

"Life was easier when I didn't know vamps existed." She signs as she leans her head on Eric's shoulder. He moves his arm and wraps it around her to bring her closer to him.

"Do you regret it? Meeting me?" Eric looks down at sookie. She looks up at him and smiles, "Never. Even when I hate your guts which I do most of the time, but I'll never regret it."

Eric gives her a sweet soft and quite rare smile as he kisses her on the lips. Their kiss is long and passionate, Eric shows her how much he's learned from the hundred of years of his life. When they stop to let sookie breathe, he puts his lips right beside her ear and whispers, "Leave him and be with me."

"I can't." She says.

* * *

><p>AND SO ENDS THE CHAPTER. SHORT? I know. I apologize once again.<p>

Did you guys like it? hate it?

Please send in reviews and you guys can also message me privately.

I'm pretty excited for the 3rd episode coming 3 days from now.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE.


	10. Explain Yourself

Hey you guys... I know you must hate me so much. I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. and my update now is still as short as always. School's been such a bitch, I swear. I'll make it up to you guys. I'll find a way. Anyways, how did everybody enjoy Season 4 of true blood? :) send me what you thought about everything in the reviews or you can ALWAYS ALWAYS message me.

**I do not own any of the true blood or southern vampire characters.**

Chapter 10

Anger rises in Eric and he feels betrayed by her again.

"I am asking you now to be with me, yet you refuse. What is keeping you? Surely, not this human man you call your boyfriend."

"I truly care for you Eric but calling me old-fashioned which I hope you don't since you're about a million years old, but I want the growing old part of my life. And if I can have that with Bill, I'll take whatever chance I get. Plus Bill's one of the only people who's thoughts I can live with." she mumbles the final words.

"Thoughts? What are you talking about, my dear Sookie?"

"Nevermind that." She waves her hands to motion a change of subject.

"Sookie, I'm a bit thirsty and since you clearly don't want me to be drinking from you, would you be so kind as to heat me up some true blood?"

Sookie's surprised by the request but nods and leaves the room.

Once, Eric's sure that Sookie's out of earshot, he takes his cell out and quickly dials a number.

"This is Sheriff Northman. Yes.. About the request I was talking to you about the other day. I am now certain that I want it done," Eric pauses to hear the person from the other line answer.

"Yes. His name is Bill Compton. Get it done fast and get it done quietly." Eric says before he puts down the phone quickly when he hears sookie coming back.

"Here you go, Eric," she says as she hands him a bottle of newly heated true blood. Eric nods as a thank you and takes a sip.

"I must leave now. I want you to know that I am offering you to be mine, once you make the predictable decision of accepting my offer, please contact me." he leans down and kisses Sookie softly and passionately.

And he's gone as quick as a blink of an eye.

"Give it to Eric to make something as romantic as that,sound like a business agreement."

Sookie realizes that she can never tell Eric that he is the father. Things like that would make his authority of her life and dare she say it, their baby. She stands up, pulls the covers of the bed back and slips in and the last thing she says before sleep conquers her is, "I am in so much shit."

5 days later...

Its 3 am in the morning when sookie wakes up with a sharp pain coming from her stomach.

"Ahhh!" she shouts as she feels another sharp pain just below her belly. She looks beside her,expecting to her Bill sleeping but the bed is empty and it even looks as if he hasn't come home. That's the 3rd night, he hasn't slept over when he usually does. She picks up her phone from the bedside table and quickly dials Bill's number, for the hundredth time these past few days, it leads straight to his voice mail.

*Beep*

"Bill, I don't know where you are or why you aren't answering any of calls but I'm getting really worried about you. I really need you right now and you're absolutely going AWOL on me. Call me as soon as you get this."

She ends the call and starts to dial another number.

He answers after a few rings with a groggy voice," He...Helllllooo?"

"Doctor! It's sookie! there's something wrong with the baby!" Ahhh!" She shouts again as another wave of sharp pain strikes her.

"I'm coming as quick as I can. " His voice now suddenly with a voice of energy.

"Okay. My address is in my file."

"Right. Just stay calm until I'm there, okay?"

Sookie puts down the phone but just five minutes after her call to David, it rings again.

"Doc, is there something wrong?"

"It's me sookie." Instead of the doctor's voice, sookie hears the cold voice that sends shivers down her spine.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"I felt your pain. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

"You're lying to me. Is it about our baby. Is it okay?" He asks.

"Did you say OUR?" She sits up from the bed. How could he know that it's his, she didn't tell him and the only person that knew was David and she's sure that he wouldn't tell.

"No, I said your. Why would you think that I would claim to be that human's father?"

Phew, her fear of him finding out was playing with her head.

"My baby's fine. Why would you care my baby? "

"I..I don't. Sookie, I didn't tell you this earlier but I felt sort of drawn to it. It was quite strange but I just forgot about it."

Was it possible that Eric could sense his daughter?

"Would you like me to come over, of course, I'd have to sleep there since dawn is fast approaching."

"No, it's fine Eric. I will be okay. And please stop acting all caring, Its kinda freaking me out."

A rare laugh comes out his Eric's mouth.

"I will check up on you tomorrow. And remember sookie, my offer for you to stay with me will always be here, goodbye my dear sookie,"

"Goodnight Eric," she answers as she puts the phone down and continues to wait for David.

*same night*

It's Saturday night as Eric is sitting in one of Fangtasia's booths as tons of ignorant girls stop by and continue to try to get his attention. All of it fails though as his mind is still thinking about Sookie. What is it about that girl that he is drawn to? There's something special about her, she isn't just another ordinary girl or Eric would be spending all this time thinking about her.

"Excuse me mr. vampire man,sir." A young girl, no older than 20 came up to Eric.

"What you do want?" He answers, not even bothering to look her in the face.

"Can I please sit beside you?"

"No." He quickly answered.

"Oh... Can I at least take a picture with you? I mean.. Would you even be seen?"

Eric nods and moves over as the young girl and her friends settle beside him to take a picture, but just before they can snap a shot of him, Pam and Taz approach Eric.

"No pictures honey, sorry." Pam says as she grabs the camera and crushes it to pieces with only one hand while she winks at the girls.

"Eric, we need to talk."

"What is it about Pam?"

"How stupid you are." she says. Eric sits up and laughs,

"Is something bothering you,Pam? You seem to be in such a bitchy state. I thought you'd like our menu for today," he says as he points to the women around the bar.

"Where's Bill, Eric?"

Eric looks away and doesn't answer.

"Goddamnit Eric, I told you not to do it. " She says as she bangs her hand on the table which shakes the whole booth. Eric,as quick as a speeding bullet, is standing up with his hand around Pam's neck.

"I don't know why you've forgotten how easily I kill you Pam. You have no say in what I do. I am still your maker!" He shouts as he throws Pam from one end of the room to the other, she slams againest the hard, brick wall. She's on the ground but a second later, she's up again. Eric, then, goes to her.

"You will remember who your allegiance is to, understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Any more questions?" he says as wipes the dust and gravel off of Pam.

"Yes, why do you have to go through all this trouble for a useless human?"

"Because I know what sookie is now, and I intend to have her all to myself." He finally answers with a smirk.

* * *

><p>OOOOOHHH! :) You know me, I love cliff-hangers. I promise that my next update will be soon! PROMISE!<p>

Send me in your reviews, good and bad. PLEASE. Send in some feedback :)


	11. Moment of Truth

Hey guys! I know its been years. I still get one or two messages sometimes and I had a question, do you think I should continue this fanfic. I'm thinking of re-writing most of it. Just taking away the wrong grammar and bad spelling and maybe adding a bit more description to it. Okay, if this get 15 reviews saying yes, i'll do it. If it doesn't, then it was fun no matter what. So write a review if you want me to continue okay? 


End file.
